Lucky Ones
by purplebass
Summary: Chuck, Blair and their son prepare for Dan and Serena's wedding.


The excitement was vivid in the townhouse on the Upper East Side where they had been living during the last five years, happy and in love. Every thing they needed and wanted so much when they were young, was finally there. He wasn't living under a hotel roof anymore, and she had left her penthouse to her mother and Cyrus that had decided to get back from Paris after she had resigned from her company and she and Chuck had gotten married.

They were a family now, a big family. In every sense of the word.

Blair woke up as soon as she heard their firstborn screaming. She was about to get off their bed and go check on him, but she felt her husband's tight hand on her belly and it wasn't permitting her to move.

Chuck loved to sleep like that, clutching to her as on to dear life. "She is my anchor" he used to say, whenever someone asked him about how their romance was still going strong. She loved that definition more than he could imagine, but in that moment she just wanted to know what was upsetting their son and didn't want to be that 'anchor'.

She tried to get out of his grasp but he didn't want to let her go – instead he seemed to secure onto her more firmly. She smiled and pouted as she tried more, but without success.

"Let Dorota deal with him, Blair" she heard her husband whispering soon. "You don't need to run to him every time he cries, the doctor told you."

She sighed because at the same time Chuck was both right and wrong. "He might be hurt... let go of me" she pleaded, not caring that she was going along with the kid's wishes too much and that his pediatrician had suggested her to diminish these moments.

Chuck reluctantly removed his hand from her body and he let her check on their son.

When she arrived to his room, little Henry, three years old and the hybrid of both of his parent's outstanding features, was sitting on the floor playing with a limo toy his father had given him the night before.

Blair scooped him up from the floor and the kid protested. "Limo! Limo! Give me the limo, mommy" he protested, and so she got down again to retrieve the toy.

"Then you were not crying" she noticed, and looked at her little child closely. "Why did you wake mommy and daddy so early, Henry? We taught you have to respect when other people are sleeping in the room next to you."

"I know, mommy" the child agreed, "but today is auntie Serena's wedding!" he told her all happy.

Blair smiled all warmed up. "Are you excited for it, Henry?"

The kid looked up and gave her a big grin with his milk teeth, and nodded, before he turned back to his limo toy.

"I'm happy for auntie Serena too. She'll finally realize her dream like your mother and father did... I just don't like her future husband."

"Daddy doesn't like future uncle Dan either" the kid answered her with surprise, and this made Blair smile again at the confession. Not that she needed her son to know that, but it was nice to still have proofs that after five years, she and Chuck were still on the same wavelength.

She giggled and glanced at the clock. "Alright, Dorota is coming soon to help you getting dressed. I need to take a relaxing bath and get ready as well" she said as she helped the kid on her carpet with his toy once again. He didn't seem to pay much attention to what she was saying anymore.

She shrugged her shoulders and was about to leave for the bathroom, when Chuck reached her and kissed her cheek.

"After all I think it was nice he woke us up. Look at the clock" she complained.

"It's not too late yet for a breakfast together, don't you think? I bet Henry is hungry, aren't you kid?" he asked to his son rather than to Blair, who looked like someone who was about to lose a train because she hadn't arrived on time.

The child turned to Chuck and answered him: "Can I have honey on my pancakes?"

Blair and Chuck looked at each other and then giggled. "Of course, kid. You can have everything you want. You are a Bass" his father proudly told him.

"I'm Henry Bass" the kid admitted with the same pride, which made Blair roll her eyes in amusement. That catch phrase had become their son's favorite line to say at the most random moments. He loved to use that phrase at school, for example. And his teacher seemed very annoyed by it although she told Chuck and Blair that it was nice that their kid was so confident at this young age already.

"Don't spoil him like that!" Blair told her husband disapprovingly.

Chuck winked at his wife before offering his kid a hand. "You're afraid I won't spoil you too anymore? Or our future kids for that matter?"

"Ugh, shut up Bass" she pretended to be mad at him but she accepted his arm anyway when he offered her.

….

All of them were ready when Serena arrived there. Blair had wanted her best friend to get married at their townhouse because it was big enough to hold a wedding, and she had accepted with joy. Her gown was unusual for a bride, it was gold and silver and it was outstanding.

Everyone had turned when she had walked towards the flowery altar that had been created on one of their largest door frames, and all were ecstatic when she and Dan exchanged 'I dos'. Henry was pretty interested by that part that he asked his father why, when people get married, say those words. His answer made Blair melt in tears and she hated that she was being so emotional, and she blamed it on her current mood.

"These heels are killing me" Blair argued after the ceremony had ended.

"The take them off, wear flats. You shouldn't be wearing high heels in this period and this is our house after all, Serena won't mind. I'm sure Humphrey won't even notice."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's not nice. I don't have a pair that goes well with this dress."

"Then take the dress off" he suggested, then he added; "and change it with something else. Comfy clothes."

She frowned. "I'm alright, Chuck. No need for advice when it comes to fashion. Unless there's something else you need to tell me."

"Me? Tell you something? Maybe you should...?" he wondered.

Blair's face turned white and she took a drink from a waiter that was passing. She was about to drink it when Chuck took it off her hands and sipped it. "What are you doing!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I think it wouldn't be right if I told you here" she said. "But since now I know for sure... I can tell you that your duties as a father will not end anytime soon."

"This means you are pregnant again?"

She nodded. "Yeah" she just said, then was surprised when he jumped on her to kiss her vehemently in front of the crowd where a radiant Henry was coming back to look for his parents.

"This is great. Amazing, wonderful. You're pregnant again" he repeated and then hugged her again under his son's curious eyes.

"What does pregnant mean, daddy?" the kid asked them, and only then they acknowledged his presence. They thought he was with Lily and Rufus.

Chuck and Blair exchanged another awkward glance and then Blair tried to explain her child. "It means that something is growing inside your mommy's belly, right here" she pointed at her stomach where Chuck now realized she had a little baby bump already that could be seen easily because she was really slim. "It's a brother or a sister for you, Henry. Another person with whom you can play in the near future."

"Well, not exactly near but you will be able to play with him or her when she or he will be old enough to be walking on his own feet like you do."

The kid was looking at both and maybe couldn't completely understand what they meant.

"Are you happy?" Blair asked him, hoping to receive a good feedback from her son.

"Alright, mommy" the child said and then walked away the same way he had arrived.

Blair frowned and shrugged again. "I think he took it really well...?"

"Yeah, I think so too." He agreed and then the two exchanged another happy hug.


End file.
